


Phantom Tales

by KimoriTakahashi12



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimoriTakahashi12/pseuds/KimoriTakahashi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's life is going down the drain and there nothing to do to help. Will his life get better or will worse?</p>
<p>I'm no good with summaries or name titles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is after PP except he never reveled his secret to the world. 
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own anything of Danny Phantom and go to their respectful owner. 
> 
> AN: Just felt like writing this up so if you want more it might be a while depending on my mood and how much time I have on my hands. And please note that this isn't going to be a professional's story because I am a novice so yeah I make no promises of how good this will turn out.  
> Please enjoy!

 

**Chapter 1**

It’s been three years since it had happened. Three years since his accident and his life was turned upside down. It had all started with going into the portal. If he hadn’t stepped and clicked the ‘on’ button, none of it would had happened.

_Yo, Danny Fenton was just fourteen_

_When his parent made a strange machine designed to show a world unseen_

_When it didn’t quite work, his folk just quiet but Danny took a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash and everything just changed_

_His molecules got rearranged_

_When he first woke up he realized_

_He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

_He walk through walls, disappear and fly_

_He’s much more unique than the other guys_

_It was then that he knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghost that were coming through_

_He’s here to fight for me and you!_

_Because he’s Danny Phantom._

Everything was going great for Danny. He and Sam had finally come to terms with their feelings and started dating and his best friend, Tucker, was now the youngest mayor. Although, because of this Tucker can't spend that much time with Danny anymore.

After the event now dubbed the “Disastroid incident,” he decided to tell his parents, which made thing a whole of a lot easier when ghost hunting. It was especially better when the Red Huntress, aka Valerie, figured out his secret. She connected the fact that since Danielle “Dani with and I” could change into a human and was related to Phantom, then Phantom had to have a human side as well. She was shocked at first when she realized who it was and she immediately went straight to him to apologize. The irony about this was that she broke up with him just to protect him but all this time she had been shooting at him the entire time.

It was all good for a while but  just because his family and his friends knew, didn’t excuse him form school. Even though he was getting more sleep and his grades were getting better, his attendance wasn’t. Mr.Lancer had too discovered his secret when he had gotten trapped in the janitor's closet and heard Danny say his catchphrase, but even he couldn't anything about the fact of his attendance was only being in class about ten percent of the time.

For a while, it was only low level ghosts, which even his parents could easily catch, giving him a chance to not be bothered in school, but soon it was back to what it used to be, him having to fight a higher level ghost before it causes mass destruction. This made his relationship strain with Sam because of it.

Their relationship started to go down as it was a challenge to balance protecting the city and being a boyfriend. One day, though, proved that their relationship was already down the drain.

He and Sam had been having more arguments lately but usually it would end with one going off to cool off then coming back to apologize. Sadly that not what happened that day.

It was their anniversary and Danny was coming back to apologize to Sam after a disagreement of him wanting to stay for a date with her instead of going to patrol the city. When he arrived at Sam’s house with his anniversary gift and flew up to her window. What he saw broke his heart. On the bed was of Sam and Elliot making out. His body went numb and for a second he stopped breathing but then again, he didn't really need to breathe when he was in ghost form but it was hard habit to break.

For a while, he stayed in his room. The house was empty with Jazz in college and his parents at a convention. He was staring into space wondering “what did I do wrong?” to “how long has she been doing this?” Then when everything started to sink in, he let it all out, tears started falling out and he cried for the first time since the accident.

The next day, Sam was banging on the door asking what’s was wrong. When she got no anwser, she left, thinking he was probably went patrolling somewhere. Danny had watched as she walked away with an unreadable face before he started to scowled with his hands clenched into a tight fist. Without a sound, he turned on his heel.

After a few days of finally accepting it, he began to avoid Sam like a plague. Even though he already accepted it, it didn't mean that he could face her yet. This went on for a week until Sam had enough.

Just before Danny had a chance to leave the class, his pathway was being blocked by Sam. Her face was showed how furious she was as she crossed her arms.


End file.
